20 Things You Shouldn't Do Around Ace
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: When Alice, the introvert girl, let Ace be her seatmate at the first day of school, she wasn't expecting a perverted weirdo. And so, in order to save other innocent girls (like she was) from Ace's dirty mind, Alice takes note on 20 things shouldn't be done around that smiley bastard. AU.
1. Don't be nice to him

**20 Things You Shouldn't Do Around Ace**  
_October 7th 2013  
_©Elise the Writing Desk, Characters©QuinRose

* * *

Alice had some regrets in life; as a matter of fact, we all do. But for most of us, meeting an uber-hot brunet with intense scarlet gaze wasn't something regrettable, right? (Be honest!)

For Alice Liddell...well, it might be regrettable. She earned several life-lessons; not to judge anyone by they appears (someone happy-go-lucky and cheerful with smiley attitude), and...several other lessons.

These 'other lessons' she's learned were specialized for a smiley bastard named Ace Pendragon, her new classmate and unfortunately, seatmate.

What are those? Well...Here we go!

**1. Don't be nice to him**

September, new semester, autumn. New students, new class, new faces. Alice, like most of us, got nervous about several things; what if she couldn't find a friend? What if no one likes her? What if she embarassed herself? What if no one wanted to sit with her?

"Good morning, class." The homeroom teacher strutted into the class, and the students greeted back boredly. He began to introduce himself and explained the lessons he's going to teach.

Alice looked around in worry. There was an empty seat and one next to hers. What if she's really sitting alone?

"Heeey! Sorry I'm late, hahaha! I got lost." A brunet with cheerful attitude came into the class, breaking the serious atmosphere.

"Ah, it's still the first day...so it's okay. Don't do this anymore, alright?" the teacher warned, and turned to the class. "Does anyone will be nice enough to be his seatmate?"

"Ugh, are you kidding me..."

"Not with _him_..."

The other students murmured nervously at the idea of sitting with the newcomer.

Alice, feeling awkward for sitting alone, quickly raised her hand. "You can sit with me, if you want to." She said awkwardly.

The latecomer grinned at her and quickly went to sit next to her. Alice sighed in relief and finally felt a bit at peace, for having a seatmate. She didn't notice the boy was leaning his chin to the desk, staring at her.

"Hey." He said, staring while she busily took notes. "I'm Ace Pendragon. You can call me Ace."

"Nice to meet you, Ace." Alice said, concentrating on her notes. "I'm Alice Liddell." She ended her introduction with the 'please-don't-talk-to-me-now' tone.

"Hey, hey," he said agaid.

"Hey-o." Alice answered, frowning at the whiteboard as the teacher wrote the syllabus.

"No one ever treat me nicely like you did."

"I'm not...It's just a seat." The dark blonde nonchalantly shrugged, and glanced to notice how close Ace was to her face. "Uh...you're too close."

His eyes twinkled and his smile grew wider. "Really? Sorry." He moved closer. "Now I'm _much_ closer than _too close_, am I?"

"C-Can you...back off?"

Alice began to feel something wrong about sitting with this guy. Ace tilted his head, staring straight into her eyes—into her soul.

"You're the only one who'd sit with me, you know?"

"Personal space, please—"

"...Even my parents had never been as nice as you were." Ace chuckled and finally backed off. He huffed and clamped his hands. "Alright, from now on, I'm your number one fan, Alice!" he said, loud enough for the class to hear.

Alice gawked in shock, jaw on the ground. The other students looked terrified and shocked as well. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Now, is there someone else who wants to share their personal feelings to the class before we continue with Algebra?"

Alice wasn't expecting what was coming.

* * *

**I'm trying this new thing; finishing short stories before updating! Next update will be on **October 14th 2013**. So that I'll know if you're interested, please leave reviews if you have the time.**


	2. Don't praise him

**2. Don't praise him**

* * *

And so the snow begins to fall, signing the end of November.

"...In order to finish this chapter faster, I'll have you to present explanations. Your project mate will be your seatmate."

Alice froze, jaw slacked. She dropped her pen.

Ace chuckled and hummed happily, turning to her with a smile.

"Yes...I'm so lucky, hahaha." He bent to stare at Alice closer. "Aww, we're having our first project together...Alice and I, _together_...! Hmm," he sighed, putting a hand on his chest. "My heart is running faster. Ahh~ the tension...the heat..."

"Knock it off." Alice deadpanned. She's used to Ace's antics in a week; he tended to _tease_ her with romantic words, so often that she's gotten enough and bored.

"Ace and Alice, you'll gather information for human's blood circulation system." The teacher ordered, and the dark blonde nodded obediently, taking down a note.

~.X.~

Alice was forgetful, so she tended to work on assignments before she forget them. After school, Ace and her gathered in the cafeteria to work on the explanations. She had to get Ace to be serious most of the time, but eventually they finished the presentation.

"Hmm, this will be the first time I did a project with someone and actually finished it." Ace said happily, his breath steaming from the coldness.

"I did most of it though." Alice twitched, turning off her laptop and plugged out her flashdisk. "Now we only need to print this and the pictures. We need a big one. I've searched the pictures. Do you have a printer at home?"

Ace chuckled. "I don't even have a home, hahaha. I rarely went home, I sleep anywhere I want to."

Alice stared at him with a frown, deciding whether to take him seriously or not (in this freezing winter?), but she decided not too, and shrugged.

"Well, let's go and find printing shop."

"Ooh, is this a date?"

"N-No!" Alice blushed and rose from her seat. "Come on, just shut up and let's go!"

Ace smiled gently without her knowing. He followed her from behind and they entered the snowing weather.

He wasn't lying about anything he had told her; but he didn't want her to pity him. He just want her to stay the way she is. So he watched her as they explored the town to find a printing shop.

The first shop she'd usually gone to was taking a month of vacation. Alice calmly began to lead their way to the next ones. Until the third shop, and there was an error or out of paper, or out of ink, and Ace noticed the dark blonde beginning to reach her wit's end.

"Uhm..." she gulped as they exited the last shop. "There's still one more, thirty minutes from here if we walk. Let's go."

Ace raised his eyebrows. "Ookayy..." he shrugged.

He couldn't miss the way she began to sweat and seemed stiff, nervous about not being able to print. Ace almost had to tackle Alice before she frantically ran to get the last printing shop. The snow was piling high to their knees, and she was shivering.

"I-It's closed." Alice said numbly, glaring at the 'out-of-business' panel on the door.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes tearing up. "Umm...Uhmm...do you know anyone in our class with a printer?" she asked him, trying to hide her embarassment.

She wasn't close to her other classmates, that's why she'd go all this way to print on the shop. She's too embarassed to ask her classmates.

"Haha...Are you kidding me?" Ace laughed bitterly. "No one talks to me except you."

"Oh...okay." she swallowed her tears and took a deep breath. "Calm down, calm down...Umm...Alright, I'll handwrite all of those." She decided determinedly, and turned at Ace with a serious frown. "Let's buy big papers from the earlier shop."

And so, they went back to school.

It was already empty, and the sun was setting.

Alice had to write all the explanations on big papers, using markers. She did it carefully and neatly, doing her best to get her job done. Ace's gaze softened at her again. It was warming, yet heart-breaking to see her doing her best when everything else couldn't help her.

He wanted to help her as well.

Alice sighed and closed the marker with a cap. "I'm done..." she mumbled. "B-But...we don't have any pictures."

"Of course we have, haha!" Ace said grandly, and showed off several big papers. "We have!"

The dark blonde was surprised as she stared at the papers he's showing; Ace had drawn all of the blood-circulations and heart system neatly—clear enough to make out explanation. A smile grew on her face as she stared at his artworks. She inched beside him, close enough that he could smell her hair.

"You're better than I thought. These are amazing, Ace." She said honestly, looking up at him.

Ace's eyes widened at her words. Those eyes gazed gently and then, he pushed her down.

"He-Hey!"

"Aww, your heart might be beating faster, because I've just become your savior!" Ace chuckled, and pressed his right ear to her chest, and checked his wristwatch. "I want to check it...Let's stay this for one hour."

"It's one minute—and no!" Alice gasped, trying to push him off her.

"By the way, your chest is so fluffy, Alice. What's your size?"

"GET OFF ME, PERV!"

"But you said I'm amazing, hahaha...Do you know, not only drawing," Ace got off her chest, but straddled her on the ground as she struggled. He winked.

"I'm also amazing in bed. Wanna test that out?"

"NO."

* * *

**I'm on time! Whee! Next update is** **on **October 21st 2013**! Kindly**** review if you have the time. :)**


	3. Don't smile at him

**3. Don't smile at him**

* * *

Lately, Ace noticed that his cute introvert wasn't being as snappy as usual. Everytime she's done going out during lunchbreak, her face darkens with sadness. Unexpectedly, he found out about this sooner, as a beautiful blonde entered their class, and walked straight towards their seat.

"Alice, thank you so much!" she said cheerfully. "He...He confessed to me." She blushed in happiness. "It's all thanks to you! Thank you, thank you, thank you—I can't thank you enough. I know, I'll treat you to something!"

"Hehe..." Alice laughed naturally, her sulky attitude was gone. "I'm happy for you. It's alright, really."

"But, I want to thank you for this!"

"Um, sorry, Lorina...I'm going to work on my Math homework today. Later, okay? Tell me _everything_!" Alice giggled and waved to her. The girl, Lorina giggled and waved back, leaving their class.

Ace hummed at the exchange. He opened his mouth to ask.

"No, I don't like the guy." Alice answered before he asked.

"Oh..." Ace closed his mouth and nodded. And then, opened his mouth again.

"No, I'm not lesbian."

"Hmm...Then, Princess, why are you sulking?" Ace asked curiously. She blushed and scowled.

"I'm not sulking!"

"Aww, but that beautiful frown makes my heart beats nervously..."

"Hmph. You won't understand." She huffed, ending their conversation

Ace didn't know the word 'end'.

~.X.~

"Do you like some other guy, then?"

"Noooo! And what do you mean 'other'? I don't even—"

"Oh, I know...You're on your perio—"

"NO."

"Hmm...Then...would you talk to me?" Ace asked as he stopped her when they're walking home. Alice looked up at him, startled. "I don't know if I can do anything to help, but I'll listen to you, Princess." He winked.

She blinked at him, not expecting this to come from someone like Ace, and giggled.

"Hehe...it's just something silly. Super childish...Today is my seventeenth birthday." Alice said, and they walked again and stopped at the bus stop. "And guess what's my parents' gift is? A divorce."

The dark blonde looked down, laughing bitterly. "It's also a bit sad that no one knows my birthday...But I thought, every year, without fail, it's alright as long as my parents remember." She smiled emptily. "Hehe, childish, right?"

Ace smiled gently and took off his bag, and then, pulled out a cute box with ribbon.

"Happy birthday, Princess!" he said. "As your beloved Knight, do you really expect me to forget such a blessed day when you were born seventeen years ago?" he winked teasingly.

Alice blushed and accepted the gift. "You...know?"

"I remembered it when you introduced yourself at our first homeroom!" Ace chuckled. "Aww, I'm so romantic, aren't I? But you wouldn't know mine, right? I didn't get to introduce myself. Well, for future needs, my birthday is—"

"Tomorrow, right?" Alice said casually, patting Ace's gift. Ace seemed startled. She turned at him with a bright smile. "I saw it when you were filling in the biodata."

Ace raised his eyebrows, and she giggled.

"Let's open our gifts together, tomorrow, alright?" she beamed.

Ace let out a looong sigh. "Hhhh..." he looked up at the sky.

"Wh-What?"

"You never smiled at me until today...Ah, my heart...I'm on La La Land right now..." he chuckled. "No one ever smiled at me before. Ah, I'm so happy..."

"You're always exaggerating." Alice twitched.

"Oh, your smile was sooo beautiful." Ace draped his arms all over her. "Can I request the gift?"

"H-Huh?" Alice blushed since Ace snuggled his face to her cheek affectionately.

"Yeah, Alice~ For my birthday gift, will you give yourself to me? With a happy smile and a ribbon, please?"

"NO."

* * *

**GOD I totally forgot about this! Sorry! Next update is **October 27th 2013**, a day faster since I was late one day. Kindly review if you have the time.**


	4. Don't touch him

**4. Don't touch him**

* * *

Spring was the time to camp, feeling the freshly awakened nature. Alice was nervous since Ace was super excited about this; add the fact that they'll stuck together as a team, and there you go, all the reason to be nervous.

Alice thought she was nervous for nothing after seeing Ace's performance on camping skills.

"Hahaha! Easy as pie! You know, Alice, I've built tents all my life." Ace laughed, clapping his hands and dropped the hammer for the tent's nail. "Told you, I don't sleep much back home. It feels homy to sleep in a tent!"

"Yeah." Alice twitched. "I don't get your reversed logic, but I'll admit you're good at this."

Ace raised his eyebrows, and stood up to approach her.

"Hahaha...aww, you praised me again...I think my heart might burst...This happiness...OOFF!"

BAM

"Whoa!" Alice gasped seeing Ace stumbled over a sleeping bag and hit his head onto a camping table's edge. She got off the seat and knelt beside Ace.

"A-Are you okay!?"

"Hahaha, this doesn't feel as hurt as Brazilian Mosquito." Ace laughed.

And blood dripped down his face.

"Mosquito my ass." The dark blonde deadpanned and quickly went to rummage her backpack, taking out the first aid kit. "You should rest in the tent. I can cook a little. Let's treat your wound!"

Ace blinked in surprise as Alice boldly took his arm and dragged him into the tent. She sat him down and began to take out the tools.

The brunet closed his eyes, feeling tranquil as Alice gently brushed his hair away from his forehead. Her small hand on top of his head, holding his bangs. Her small fingers carefully examining the cut, it all felt so...warm and soft. Ace quitely breathed out in happiness.

Alice finished bandaging his head and patted it gently.

"Mm..." She frowned for a while, hesitating on something.

"What?" Ace smiled.

Suddenly, she bent down to him again and hissed his bandaged forehead. "Pain, pain, go away." She said, and laughed, clapping her hands. "It's all fine now, hehe."

Ace chuckled. "Aww, that's so romantic, Princess...Hmmn, you're so touchy today..." he purred and took her hands. "No one ever touched me that gently before..." he kissed her hands.

The girl blushed and gaped. "H-Hey! That wasn't something weird! That's what moms do!"

"Really? I wouldn't know...My mother never did that to me..." Ace hummed and licked his lips. Still holding her hands, he pressed them to his cheeks. "Mmm, your hands are smooth...I want you to touch me more, Alice."

"U-Uh...No?"

He pressed her hands to his chest. "When I said _I want_, I get it. Ah, your hands on my chest...can you feel my heart beating faster...? Mm, I'm excited..."

"Knock it off!" Alice tried to pull her hands away. "Come on, I need to cook our food!"

Ace pressed her hands onto his covered abs. "I'm not hungry though..."

"_I'm_ hungry!" Alice yelled and kept pulling away.

"I'l be hungry if you stop touching me, though, hahaha." Ace pressed her hands to his waist.

Alice's eyes widened like a saucer, her face was as red as Ace's eyes. The brunet licked his lips at her tempting frantic reaction and moved her hands again.

"No. NO. NOOO. Ace, don't you dare!"

Ace pressed her hands closer to his—

BAM

"Whoah." Ace raised his eyebrows. "She fainted, hahaha!"

* * *

**I almost forgot. Now, hopefully next update will be on **November 5th 2013** and that's said...Happy Hallowe'en! Kindly review if you have the time.**


	5. Don't let him lead the way

**5. Don't let him lead the way**

* * *

After a horrid night of trying to keep Ace away from her when sleeping in the tent, Alice walked through the campers' route tiredly, bags under her eyes. Ace cheerfully, as usual, followed behind her, while they followed the other groups as they hiked through the mountains.

"Aahh," Ace inhaled the fresh air. "Cool, clean air...It's healthy, Alice. Feel the touch of nature! I'm sure nature can enlighten your mood, hahaha."

Alice wasn't in her best mood.

"Yeah, for example, nature can get an eight richter of earthquake and tear the ground, and you'll fall into the center of the planet. Or," she grumpily said, "This inactive vulcanic mountain suddenly becomes active and it blasted, and you're burnt in the lava. Nature can most enlighten my mood that way."

Ace chuckled and strutted next to her, bending down to reach her height.

"Hey, hey, Alice...They said if a girl talks to you harshly, that means she have a big crush on you!" he smiled wider. "It's called tsundere...Ahh, I know, all this time, you've always liked me, hm?"

Alice stumbled on her shoelaces at this comment.

BAM

"Oouuucch...!" she groaned, face on the ground.

Ace smiled gently as he looked down, amused by her silly reaction. He wanted to know if she'd snap or have a reaction...about having feelings for him.

The dark blonde grunted and pushed herself off the ground, tied her shoelaces, and sat down on the ground, yawning.

"Aaahhmm..." she sighed and stretched her arms. "This is...Agh, I'm so tired..."

Ace squatted down next to her. "Want to rest a little?" he offered. "Or piggy back ride?"

Alice stared at the brunet, trying to read him to no avail, if he's scheming silly, perverted tricks again. But then, she smiled tiredly, knowing that he's seriously trying to help her.

"I'll rest a little...but then we'll be left behind." Alice frowned, seeing the group walked further away.

"Don't worry," Ace said, taking out a bottle of water. "I'll lead the way. I know where is the next campsite. Here, water."

Alice didn't know what's coming.

~.X.~

Another regret Alice had in life; letting Ace lead the way.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Alice asked at first, thinking that the route was slightly odd. Ace laughed and went through the bushes.

"This is a shortcut! Come on, we'll surprise everyone by coming first, hahaha."

"Yeah..." Alice smiled determinedly and followed the brunet through the bushes.

(Me: No, Alice, nooo!)

Two hours later...

"Are we there yet?" Alice asked, panting restlessly.

"Not yet, ahaha." Ace said, and waited for Alice to gain her breath.

"Why is it so long to get there by a shortcut?" Alice asked, dragging her feet to stand behind Ace.

Ace shrugged. "The normal route takes twelve hours."

"H-HUH!? Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" the brunet smiled, nodding confidently and tore through different bushes. "Aha, here's the next path! Let's go, Alice."

4 hours later...

"Admit it!" Alice yelled impatiently, stomping through the bushes and yanked Ace's shirt. "You don't know where we are, right!? We're lost, aren't we!?"

Ace just laughed. "Come on, Alice...Trust me, I know exactly where we're—"

"LOST!" Alice gasped, turning away to scream at the darkness. "In the woods! In the darkness! All alone...I'm tired...I don't care anymore!" she sat down on the ground, almost bursting into tears.

The smile on Ace's face was gone, and he could only stared down, unable to look at the girl. He was just...trying to look skillful in front of her...and yet, he screwed up.

"I shouldn't have let you lead the way, should I?" Alice laughed bitterly, and sighed. "Hey, Ace...why didn't you tell me the truth? What's good about lying like this?"

They fell silent for a while. Only the owl and crickets filled the silent night, and the brisk wind. Alice didn't look at him at all. The brunet looked away coldly and scoffed.

"You're pissing me off." He muttered coldly. "Heh, it's your fault for trusting me. Heck, I don't even know why I lied..." he scowled at the girl's back.

He was angry—unsure to whom, but inwardly, he admitted he had gotten them lost. He admitted he had lied about knowing where to go.

"What? You don't like it being stuck with Ace the weirdo?" Ace coldly demanded. "Is that it, Alice?"

The brunet stared down at the girl with dreadful anticipation, guilt and anger, waiting for her response.

Suddenly, Alice fell on the ground.

Asleep.

Ace faltered at this 'reaction', and watched her snoring defenselessly on the cold, rough ground. He blinked and squatted down to poke her thigh, and she didn't budge.

"Haha..." Ace chuckled and got up to take her into his arms. "Last night you're up to make me stay away, and now you can sleep in the out, in front of me? I'm not nice, you know..." he smirked, eyes gleaming.

And then, Alice hummed in her sleep, she snuggled her face into Ace's neck and wrapped her arms around him.

"Zzz..."

Ace smiled gently and chuckled.

"Heh...maybe not tonight."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last of the Camping Arc. Come back on **November 10th 2013**, alright? Your enthusiasm affects my punctuality, so kindly review if you have the time.**


	6. Don't be in the forest with him

**6. Don't be in the forest with him**

* * *

Third day in the mountains. Alice and Ace were still lost, unable to find their classmates. The brunet had set up a tent for them since Alice passed out. It felt like seconds when the sunray hit her face, and she flinched, and began to open her eyes.

To see a pair of ruby eyes...then a face, and lips...close to her face, panting.

Alice blinked, trying to progress.

"You...Mm...smell nice..." Ace licked his lips, his breath was hard.

"..."

"..."

SMACK

"Aaagh!" Alice gasped after smacking Ace away on the face, and then checked her clothings. "Alright, not naked...What the hell were you doing on top of me!?" the girl flushed dark and glared at the pained boy, who's holding his face.

"Haha, well, maybe some kisses on the cheeks—"

SMACK

"No way! Perv!" Alice had thrown her hiking boot—which was very heavy, by the way—and hit Ace right on the nose. The dark blonde grabbed her cheeks which felt hot all of the sudden. "Aahh, you kissed my cheeks!? That's downright creepy!"

Ace laughed again, rubbing his stamped face. "Hahaha, Alice you're so lively in the morning." He then stared away with faint blush. "And smell nice too..."

SMACK

And another hiking boot was planted on his face.

~.X.~

After packing and cleaning up their campsite, Alice decided that she should lead the way. She walked while holding a compass, knowing where to go. The girl was always quiet in public, but just around Ace, she couldn't calm down and not yell.

"If we head to west long enough, we'll reach the peak. There's a public campsite which rents jeeps to drive down the mountains. Then we can go home." Alice said as they walked through the forest. "Good thing I brought enough money."

Ace walked faster to side with her and chuckled. "You're always prepared for anything, Milady."

"Of course," Alice deadpanned. "I couldn't sleep in peace the day I knew I'm going to camp with _you_, of all people."

Ace grinned. "Because your heart beats faster at the thought of being with me."

"Certainly," the girl nodded. "I was super nervous. Just the thought of going to hike and camp with _you_ makes me sweat. Insert sarcasm."

"Aww, you're so in love with me." The brunet chuckled and clung to her shoulder. Alice blushed and struggled away.

She walked faster ahead of Ace, avoiding more physical contacts. The brunet blinked, and smirked in amusement, and quickened his pace as well.

Alice noticed this and, since she couldn't go with a higher speed, kept her current pace. Ace's smirk grew wider, and he quietly took her right hand into his left one.

He chuckled when seeing her face blushed. Alice quietly pushed his hand away from hers, and walked while crossing her arms.

Which was tiring when you're hiking.

After a while, Alice stopped and leaned under a tree to drink water. She panted, and glared at Ace.

"S-Stop it!"

Ace acted dumb. "Stop what?"

"Touching me?" Alice twitched, blushing harder and closed her water bottle with a stubborn look. "What if someone sees us?"

Ace blinked and smirked. "Are you ashamed of being with me, Milady?"

Alice's heart almost dropped at this sharp question. She quickly turned to him and said; "No, that's not it—"

Suddenly Ace pushed her back onto a tree and craddled her with his arms. His intense gaze on her eyes, trying to drill into her head.

"Then what's the matter...?" he demanded with a cold smile. "Do you despise me?"

The dark blonde gulped and stared straight into his eyes, not hiding anything.

"I don't hate you." She said. "I-I...I feel weird with close contacts. It makes my heart pounds." The girl stuttered out honestly and shyly, glancing away.

Ace raised his eyebrows at this fact. Despite that she's an introvert, Ace realized, Alice had always been honest to him. It only showed that she trusted him that much.

The brunet chuckled warmly and pulled away. He then clung to her arm affectionately.

"I-I told you! I'm not good at this!" Alice chirped nervously.

"I'll make you used to me, Princess..." Ace chuckled. "But you only have to get used to my touches, okay?"

The dark blonde twitched. "Do I have to...?"

~.X.~

The two stopped at the sight of a high-tide river. At the end of it was a tall waterfall. They could see a cottage further across the river, but they couldn't cross it.

"Well, wasn't expecting _this_. We have to head South to find a bridge, cross this river and then go West again." Alice mumbled to herself.

"Okay, let's go." Ace then stopped. He grabbed Alice's wrist, and she stopped as well, turning at him with a frown.

"Now what?" she huffed.

Ace's smile was gone, and his red eyes were scanning the forest. He's skilled in camping, and had a skill to sense things in the wilderness. Suddenly Alice sat down and cooed.

"Aww, a rabbit!" she squealed, and urged the small rabbit to come. It came into her arms, and she giggled. "Sooo cuuute..."

She kissed the rabbit's nose and hugged it gently.

Ace's eyes turned dark.

"I have to pee." He suddenly said, and Alice jumped.

"H-Huh!?" the girl blushed. "O-Okay, I'll go away then." She shyly walked into the bushes, holding the rabbit with her.

Ace smirked and crossed his arms, counting. "...7...8...9..."

"...10."

"KYAAAAAH!"

Alice rushed out of the bushes, dragged Ace, followed by a bear.

"Aaaah! Why is this happening!?"

"You're holding its prey." Ace said calmly despite they're running. Alice grimaced and looked down onto the rabbit in her other arm.

"B-But—No way!"

"Ooh, I think you've gotta let it go, Alice..." Ace hummed playfully. "They're better off dead eaten than rotten, right?"

"Shut up!" Alice angrily yelled and clenched the rabbit as they kept running. "W-We have to...we have to pretend to die!"

"Your stupid rabbit can't do that, though." Ace said coldly. He then glanced back, and eyes wide to see the bear was close enough to claw off Alice's head.

"Bastard." He hissed, and then, pushed Alice onto the ground, yanking the rabbit.

"No, Ace—NO!"

Ace threw the rabbit close to the bear to distract it from them. "This is no time to play hero, Alice." He gasped and took her into his arms. Alice's eyes were wide as she watched the bear ripping the rabbit with its fang, color drained from her face.

Ace stopped after running far enough, and dropped Alice gently on the ground. He panted restlessly, while Alice was shivering in shock. The brunet stared at her, feeling sad to see her afraid.

"I...I wanna go home." Alice stuttered out, and then hid her face behind her palms. "We have to go home. I'm so stupid...I'm so stupid. Freaking stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Alice..." Ace sighed and sat down next to her.

Alice suddenly hugged his side tightly, making his eyes wide.

"I knew it...Nothing's going to be normal with you by my side." She mumbled. "But at least I know I'm safe with you, Ace."

The brunet chuckled and hugged her back. "Sir Ace at your service, Princess. Now let's head to the South to find the bridge."

Alice let go and nodded, standing up. "Okay." She smiled. "Thanks, Ace." She said curtly, before turning to lead the way again.

Ace's gaze softened at her longingly.

"Shouldn't it be...Thanks, my saviour?" Ace teased, walking beside her closely.

"Har har. Very funny. Not gonna happen." The girl blushed stubbornly, trying to focus on her compas.

SMACK

"Aww, don't be too serious, woman." Ace chuckled and walked ahead. "Nice butt. Perfect to grip."

Alice froze in her spot, realizing Ace just smacked her butt. Her face began to burn.

"I'm never going into the forest with you ever again! Perverted bastard!" she yelled, chasing him with burning wrath.

"Ooh, Alice is chasing me~ You're so clingy, Princess!" Ace laughed as he began to run. He looked back and turned pale. "Whoah! She turned into a bear!" he laughed nervously and ran faster as Alice chased him with her hiking boots ready to smack his head.

"Aaaaargh DIEEE!"

* * *

**Next chapter is...DELAYED. Exams. Bam. See you December! And even if you're a girl and it's November...DON'T FORGET TO SHAVE. (saying vague things on purpose, tee-hee)**

**Kindly review if you have time.**


End file.
